Nick and Friends, Adventures in Dreamland
by Nicholas1010
Summary: A Made-By-Fate Meet up Is About to Change Our Favorite Little Puffball And His Father-Like-Figure Guardians Lives Forever. As Something Terrible is about to Unfold. Will Our 3 Heroes Stop It From Happening? or Will Evil Tear Gamble Galaxy Apart? Find Out Here!
1. Universal Paradox, Some New Friends

Prologue: About Nick--

Nick is an Adventurer From the ImagiVerse from Planet Metro Seeking Darkness. Darkness is The Existence of Evil in His universe. He is Sought out to Exterminate it. But.. Little does he Know it is Spreading Out in The Multiverse. It Could Lead to a Devastating Threat... To Somewhere Unknown to him...

Prologue: Warnings--

This Comic Features Characters From "Kirby Right back at ya!" And Another Character I Personally Created From MY Imagination. Do. Not. Steal. Please. And a Few others aswell. I Personally Do not Own Any of these Characters From The Kirby games. They All belong to NintendoTm And No i could not find the tm symbol (Sorry nintendo!!!) to put it there. Anyways.. Have Fun reading it! (in some parts there may be some graphic stuff to children regarding to Other fanfictions. Viewer discretion is advised.)

Chapter 1: Universal Paradox, Some New Friends--

In the Void a Certain Adventurer was Sitting on a cliff. Meanwhile a Certain Puffball was going to visit the void. The Puffball teleported due to his ESP ability. He Finds himself With Another Person. they sit down on that same cliff.. and they have a conversation. "So. someone came to visit." The Person said. Not Knowing it was A Familliar Puffball he knew about. "It's Kinda rare for someone else to see this place but me.. anyone knew that this place could only be visited by someone with a teleport ability." The familiar puffball was a little confused. he only found out about it in his sleep. he really diddnt know if anyone else knew.. "Sorry, where are my manners.. My names Nick. What's yours?" He said. He looked at the familliar puffball. he Could've Sworn he has seen it from somewhere. "Hey.. You look like someone Familliar..." (i could've sworn i've seen him from Somewhere.. but where was he in... That's it! it has to be Kirby!) he said to himself in his deepest thoughts. "Your Kirby, arent you?" "Yeah.. im Kirby. why?" Said the Little Puffball. Nick Knew it! But he soon realized the Problem at hand... "Oh no..." he said. "hm?" "we've just created... a Universal Paradox..." That was the One thing he Never wanted to happen. Especially That. "whats that?" Kirby was confused once again. he Never heard what that is. not even from one of his friends.

"It happens from when 2 people from different universes meet. it is 2 Universes Colliding together and makes a Huge earthquake in everything in those two Universes. some say it could destroy planets. depending on how hard one another was hit. it could just kill all of my people. And yours..." he said. "uhh.. not only that.. we have another problem." "and?" "someones looking for me.." "bet. its Meta Knight." " HOW. DO. YOU. KNOW. HIM!?!?!"

"Long story short, theres certain games about your adventures." they said. "someones coming" "well... im dead." "why..?" "You know that he kills Anyone and Anything that tries to hurt you right?" "...yeah..." "you see where im going at right?" "yep." "Im dead." they say. But. a knight comes out of the teleporter.

(ah Sh*t. im dead...) he said to himself. "Where were you Kirby?! everyone was looking for you!!" "who is he..?" "..." "Kirby... WHO IS HE?!" Meta Knight Draws Galaxia, entering a fighting stance. his eyes turned to pure red. Nick And kirby Knew that Nick was innocent. but that might not save him this time..

"Listen i diddnt even Be Any Close Near to even Touch him with a Finger! I Diddnt hurt him!! i swear!!" Nick Said. "He's Not lying At all Meta Knight! He diddnt even touch me!!" Kirby was trying to prove his Innocence. "Listen well. You touch him, i rip your heart out." Meta Knight Threatened him. Nick pops out Another galaxia out of Nowhere. "and if you try me ill murder every last one of you hold dear of. and that INCLUDES KIRBY." "Touche.." Nick was Pissed. Really pissed. "and Trust me. You Do NOT want to try me. ill even kill your fellow knights." "YOU.. TAKE.. THAT... B A C K" "Your dead to me." Meta Knight Tries To Attack Nick. He Jumps into the air. "You Really think that will kill me? thats a shame." Nick teleports to kirby. he grabs him And He attempts to fake a stab. ""kirby, i have a plan.."" He whispered to kirby. "Meta Knight!!"

He Looks at him. Nick is Ready to kill kirby.. Little does he Know He is keeping him safe from harm. "Listen you. If you come Any closer.. Ill start Stabbing him. But if you surrender however, Both of you will be spared. which do you choose, Meta Knight? Will you watch as your friend dies, or will you stop the fight?" "..." Meta Knight is getting Ready to attack. Nick tells Kirby his plan. ""watch for my signal. go to the back of me and ill take the atttack."" ""got it""

Kirby Whispered back. "RAAAAAAAH!!!!!!" Meta Knight Runs for an attack. "Kirby now!" Kirby stands behind him. Meta knight stabbs him. Really hard. "C-cant you s-see im try- trying to pro- protect... him..?" Nick was Severely injured. he was trying to gain trust from him. "why.. why are you sparing him.. and sacraficing yourself.. for him...?" "i- i think of h- him as a fr- friend.." Even if he was having trouble speaking, Meta Knight Knew All he wanted is to become friends with them. "im... sorry." "I- its... oka-" Nick Drops onto the Floor. he was unconcious, but he diddnt have a pulse... END OF CHAPTER


	2. Familliar Faces, New Friendships

Chapter 2:Familliar Faces, New Friendships--

At The Halberd, Sailor dee is taking care of Nick. Nick was severely Injured By Meta Knight, when He Soon Realized he was trying to protect Kirby From Harm. after he was injured, he was in a Deep sleep due to his injuries. One night. Nick had Woken up. all of his wounds were Healed. By his power. He was having a Weird Dream. But he Could'nt Remember what it was. he was Soon Trying to move. But he had Realized it was night time. he tried to take the bandages off, but it was No use. so he decided to try to go back to sleep. and wake up tomorrow. TIME SKIP 7 HOURS NIGHT TO MORNING

Nick had Woken up again. This time he was persistant. ""come on. get off bandages!"" He soon realized where he was. He was in the halberd. he heard footsteps, Nick was silent. Very silent. when Meta Knight opened the door, he saw Him. His stomach had Bandages All over it. "im.. sorry." "For stabbing me in the stomach?" "yeah..." "just.. dont do it again alright?" "i wont.." "Your Not the Only one who wants to Protect him. Trust me. wait a minute, diddnt he Not speak English and only say Poyo? did you teach him how to talk?" "how could you tell?" "well in EVERY VOICED ADVENTURE EVER ABOUT THIS UNIVERSE HE HAS BEEN SPEAKING BABY LANGUAGE" "wow..." "speaking of which, can you get these off..?" Nick implied. Hoping he wouldnt get mad from the request. "im being forced to arent i.." "well i seriously cannot get these off.. sooo..."

"Alright Fine. you make one move your dead to me." "Got it." (Damnit! i wish i could see what was under his mask! Fuck!!) Meta knight tries to take the bandages off. They are pretty tight on him so he tries to Loosen it. "Since when did you trust me all of a sudden?" "..When i realized i almost killed kirby by accident, i liked that you tried to protect him from galaxia. i still dont know how you knew it, But you gained my trust a Very rare way. i thought i should you a chance." "well.. without you doing that, i would have probably been dead." "Is Kirby doing alright?" "Yeah, he's fine. why?" "Just wanted to make sure." "You would make a great guardian to him you know?" Nick blushes a little bit.. "d-did you just make me Blush?!?!?!!" Nick goes back at the very end of the bed. Seeming liked he was freaking out. "uhh... yeah..? i guess... sorry. im uhh.. kindve good at making kirby do that.." "...please dont ever embarass me like that again..." "yeah.. su-" "Wait What do you Mean About Being Good at that on him?!" "oh dear god.. i know whats going on..." (oh no...) "are- ARE YOU AND KIRBY TOGETHER IN A RELATIONSHIP?!?!?!" Nick diddnt want to say it too loud. he only said that where Meta Knight could hear him. "...Never speak about this with Anyone. Understood?" "could i talk to Kirby about it..?" "ONLY HIM AND ME. UNDERSTOOD?!" "Y-Yes sir..!" Nick felt Scared of him. Very scared. In fact he started freaking out. "i- i have a question.." "what is it?" "What- What do you look like under your m-Mask..?" "if i show you, would you Not tell Anyone. about it..?" "Yeah.. So Show me!" (No turning back Now..) Meta Knight Takes His Mask off. "Well.. i can See why you diddnt want anyone to know about it. Hey What is Your Species? Do You Know?" "Me and Kirby are Kiridian." "huh. so you two Are the same Species after all.. well that explains Why you two look alike. So tell me. Why Diddnt you want anyone to see you under the mask?" "Because No one would take me Seriously anymore. They would all treat me like kirby. Like i was a little 3 year old." "Who else have you shown it to?" "Sailor dee, Kirby, and You. thats it." It Sounds Confusing to other people, like kirby, But He Knows what he meant. he was Bullied in school because No one would take him seriously. He Could Understand That because hes been through that himself. "Well, Your Not the only one." Nick Showed Meta knight a bruise in his shoulder. "I was Actually treated like that." "like a wall?" "Yeah. its happened to me at Preschool. so i can understand why you feel that way.". "well im glad i have a friend who cares about me.." Nick Notices That Meta Knight was Blushing a little bit. "well. Times whasting its self." we might want to get out of here now." "..." "did i just.. make you Blush..?" "..Nick.. are you,Trying to get me se-" "if i would be doing that it would've worked." " please tell me it diddnt work.." "it worked.. diddnt it..." "maybe a little..." That was Pretty awkward.. Especially to Meta Knight Being A little Sexually Attracted to Nick. "please tell me your Not tempted..?" "Maybe a little..." Meta knight starts Blushing super hard. Nick Knew he was too young for Sex. Jeez he was only 11! "Your Not Gonna Rape me... Right...?" "no.." "Are you sure..?" "no... not really." "Im Only 11 Meta Knight! Im Too Young for this Shit!" "Surely you Arent." "I DID THAT ON ACCIDENT." "Are you Sure it was an accident?" "110% Positive THAT I DID THAT ON ACCIDENT."

TIME SKIP 1 HOUR Nick and Meta Knight Go to Kirbys house together. They want to Check on him. They Open the door. "Kirby, You alright?" all they found was That stupid little bird. "Whats All that Racket in here?! You! Why are You here?!" "Me and Ni-" "I DONT GIVE 2 SH-" Nick Starts Choking that. Little Bird. "Wheres Kirby do you know?" "I-IF YOU C-C-COULD STOP C-CHOKING ME" Nick lets go of him. "Wheres Kirby do you know?" "He Went up that Hill last Night! Never Seen him Since!" "Thanks. Meta Knight, You Find some Food For him In case hes injured. Ill go Look for him. Got it?" "Got it." They Each Split up. Nick Can Tell where Kirby is due to Instincts. So he Knew. Exactly where to go. He asked DeDeDe about it. "All i Know is that he was Using his Warp star." "Are You Suuure thats all you know?" "Hes in my dungeon." Meta Knight Was able to Use a Mind Reader With Nick To Make what Seems like a call. *(Meta Knight, go to dededes Castle in the dungeon. ive Found him)* *(Roger that.)* They Meet in the Dungeon. Meta knight Pulled out A few Soup bowls, Some Freshly cooked Fish, A Few Sparkly Energy Drinks, And 2 Maxim Tomatoes. ""Great. that should be all we need."" Kirby Over Heard the Conversation. "Whos There?!" ""Kirby its Me and Meta. Knight!"" ""No way! Your Alive?!"" ""Yes He's alive kirby."" ""are you trying to get me out?"" ""Yes.. But you need your Hunger to be taken care of first."" Meta Knight Slowly Brings A Soup bowl to kirby. Kirby gobbles it up like it was nothing, Spitting the Bowl out perfectly clean not even Needing the fork that Kawasaki Provided him. So he pulled out another. same thing happens again. and again. And again. ""My turn!"" Nick Pulls out some Nice fish. Kirbys Favorite Fish To Be Exact. Kirby gobbles it up. again again and even more times.Kirby is starting to get full. ""Meta, its Your turn."" Meta Knight pulls out. One of Kirbys Favorite Drinks. :(You Know Planet Robobot right? Well in the first level youll find a Rainbow look a like aura Orange Energy drink. And it. Heals alot of HP. Thats where we got that from.): an Aura Drink. Kirby Gobbles it up. Kirby was full now. Not that Anyone knew that was even Possible. Nick and Meta Knight Broke him out of there. Nick carries him. All. the way to his house. "You know, I think we should live near kirby." "seriously..?" "What could go wrong?" "Literally almost Everything." "Now That. was Rude." "shut up." "i mean, we would be able to take a closer Look at him and make sure all of his "friends" arent "Playing" with him. right?" "well if you look at it That way.. But i dont really want him to rap-" "Your saying hes Sexually attracted to you?!" "Yeah." "Since when did THAT happen?!" "well ever since i had sex with him he was acting a little weird around me. Then one day he wanted rape and... yeah.." "huh.." "that sounded disqusting.."it really wasnt Too much disqusting until he found mine." "So your saying you just sucked him off until he found out you had one too?" "yeah. i already knew that it felt good to Him. He Must've Thought i would feel the same." "Hey are you still attracted To me..?" "well.. Yeah.. i guess.. You tempted or something..?" "w-What?! No!! i-i-i... No.. i dont feel so..." "You have to be." Nick, The Savior of the Multiverse ITS SELF is Actually Blushing... for the Second time. Ever. "i-i dont really know.. i mean, Im not feeling... Anything... for the First time... i mean, if i was tempted, wouldnt i.. feel something..?" "Sometimes you do, Sometimes you Dont. And Sometimes Your confused if you are or not. it doesnt really matter That much.. But if you feel so, you Know your tempted." "guess i better believe that.. but im still confused though.. what do you think..?" "I dont really Know myself. its not like i can read minds Nick." "Yeah No shit Sherlock. of course you couldnt." "Hey look! There it is!" They Ran And Ran. All the Way to kirbys house. Meta Knight Tucked him in and kissed him On The Cheek. ""Good Night Kirby"" They Closed the door. Some how Silently. Even if its easy to make sounds. Nick finds himself at refuge outside Kirbys house In The back. While Meta knight Goes Back to DeDeDes. Castle And Goes To Sleep. This Night was To Nick And Meta Knight. And No one Else would Know. END OF CHAPTER


	3. A Bullies Death Note Part I

It was Daytime. Kirby was Playing with friends until he ran into a tree and started abusing him. Kirby was Letting Nick and Meta Knight to rest there for the Night. They had alot of training so they were exausted. A girl, that was a friend of Kirby tried To Help him. No it wasnt Tiff, It was someone else. She was a witness. she wanted to tell the others, But she Couldnt just leave him there. so she Picked him up and Carried him to his home. Kirby Knocks on the door. "Guys... help... please..." He could Barely talk. he was severely injured. He opens the door. Luckily, Nick wakes up At the Perfect time. As Soon as he seen kirby on the floor "No! Kirby!" He ran to him as fast as possible. "Dear god.. who would do such a thing?" "Meta Knight wake up!! Meta Knight!!" "what is i-..." "He was on the floor.. bleeding to death.." Nick had Tears Coming down from his eyes. He experienced this before.. Just that it happened to him.. and not one of his Friends. he had to go to the hospital. "meta... knight..." Kirby said in his injured Voice. "We need to take him to sailor dee!" "Put on your Armor, and meet us There. As Soon as Possible!" Nick Flew as Quick as Possible. He Had to Keep him alive. A Maxim tomato wouldnt heal Painfull injuries. it would only heal Small ones. As Soon as they See the Halberd they Soared down. almost as fast as lightspeed. Nick Rushed to the door. Sailor dee was trying to go outside. Sailor opened the door. He saw kirby. "Meta Knights Coming too..." "I can tell." Meta Knight did a Major landing. "This way! Quick!" They Ran accross the halls. Asap. "Wheres the Closest room Kirby can be in?" "Upstairs, 2-A." "Good. I know Exactly where that is." He Decides He Needs to Fly in order to get there faster. So he goes into the Room... "Oh please still be alive." He Set him on the Bed. He Tried to check if he was still breathing. He stopped for a few seconds, but then Continued Breathing. "oh thank god.." But Kirby was slightly moaning in his sleep... "oh please tell me your not dreaming about-" The moaning got louder. "sex..." "..." his face turned red. and he was Blushing in his sleep aswell...

(i cant believe he is having a wet dream so close to me...) (woah woah woah body i swear to god- aaand i am tempted... META KNIGHT IS GOING TO KILL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE) Nick was tempted... but he could resist it. it was very hard though. but he tried to use healing magic on him. since they were taking so long.. he had enough time to atleast heal him. And if he was unlucky... he might get caught. ""Kirby.. Dont you ever Have that kind of dream again.. you hear..?"" Kirby draws a little closer. ""kirby..? what are you do- He touches it.

Nick starts freaking out silently. while Majorly Blushing at the same time. "you adorable, Disqusting little creature." He began trying to slowly step away. but the more away he was, the more he was crying. And the more he was crying.. the more tempted he was... "Whhhyyyyyyy..." "come oooon you know you wannna!!!" "i am Not going to rape a child." "waaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!" Kirby cries even harder. Nick tries To Mind Link with meta knight. *(please help me..)* *(what?)* *(kirby is crying and he wont stop until i Rape him..)* *(then rape him.)* *(but i cant do that..)* *(Neither of you will be safe if he keeps Crying.)* *(WELL I AM NOT GOING TO BECOME A CHILD RAPIST AS A CHILD!!!)* *(Do you want Both of your lives to be taken away from you? or do you want to live?)* *(fine. YOU OWE ME 100 DBUCKS FOR THIS!!!)* The Mind Link was Disconnected. "im gonna hate saying this, but if i dont rape you, we will both die." "Yaaaaay!!!!" "BUT!!!" "but what?" "Im going to have to go easy on you." "Why?" "Because i dont want to Hurt you." "Alright fine." --(So im Not putting this there because it is very disqusting and Underrated for children so yeah. TIMESKIP 34 MINUTES)-- "Are you happy now?!" "yeah!" "NOW DO NOT EVER ASK ME TO DO THAT EVER AGAIN!!! YOU HEAR?!?!" "yes sir..." "god im Still disqusted..." "Seriously..?" "Sword.. Please tell me you diddnt see that..." "Yeah.. only the end of it..." "KIRBY... DO YOU KNOW WHERE THAT CAMERA IS?..." "Yeah. its right up there." Nick Destroys that camera. Sword Knows Whats Coming for him... "I Have some... Unfinished Buisness to Handle..." Nicks Eyes Were Turned into a Dark Sinister Red. His Right Eye was Flaming Blue aswell. "Dont Kill Him!!" "Look Into my Eyes. Do i LOOK Like i have a CHOICE?" Kirby was Scared of Him. Very Scared. In Fact.. He Backed away. Nick Started another Mind Link. *(I Need to Kill Sword..)* *(If you do that.. Your dead to me.)* *(HE SAW IT!!!!)* *(...)* *(He Saw Me Rape Him!! If I Dont Get Rid of The Evidence Fast, EVERYONE WILL BE ON TO US!!!!!!! EVEN DEDEDE!!! AND HE MIGHT FIND OUT YOU AND KIRBY ARE TOGE-)* *(kill him...)* Nick Could Tell, Even if they were talking in their Minds, That He Was Crying. At That Very Moment.. Nick Diddnt Want To Kill Sword Anymore If he was That Special to him. *(y-you want me to give him a chance..?)* *(You.. of All people.. could do that for me..?)* *(Were friends Right? Its what we do.)* *(Alright. give him a chance)* *(Sure.)* Nick Disconnects the Mind Link. "Ill Give Him... ONE Chance. Not to Tell ANYONE. Accept Meta Knight. About What. We. Have. Done." Nick Leaves The Room. Meanwhile.. Sword Prepares Himself. He Draws His Blade, Entering a Battle Stance. Thinking He Was Going to Kill him. accept.. It was Actually the Opposite. Nick Slams the Door Open. "Sword.." "Nick.." "Sword.. I will Give You One Chance.. NOT to tell ANYONE. Accept Meta Knight.. About What You Saw. Understood?" "Not A Chance!" Sword Attempts To Cut Him. *(im sorry... But i have No Choice... I Must Kill him...)* "You Know.. Kirby is gonna get Pretty Pissed Because of That Injury You Know.." "Who Cares?! Hes Just A Baby! And Meta Knight Probably Doesnt Care Either!" Nick Was Trancending His Limit Then. His Power Level Went up By Infinite. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Nick Charged Forward At Maximum Power. He was Going to Black out Soon. He Felt Like He Deserved to Die at That Point. Because If ANYONE was going to make Fun of his Friends.. He would Rip their Organs out. He Parried Sword Then Stabbed him, Cut him, And Even Broke His Armor. Nick Never Wanted this.. But he Had No choice. He Flew to The Roof. Hundreds of Little Swords were Around him and In Front of him. But Not Behind him. "No one.. Makes Fun.. About My And My Friend's.. Little Puffball. EVER." Nick Snaped his Fingers. The Tiny Little Swords Stabbed And Cut And even Penetrated Sword Knight... He Dropped on the Floor. Bleeding To Death. While Nick on the Other hand... He Tried To Go Back to 2-A Without Passing out. When he made it... "kirby..." "Oh no!" Kirby Runs to him. "Just this little cut and your about to d-" "no... im about to black out... i used all of my power.." "But.. Why..?" "he insulted You... And Meta knight..." Meta Knight and Sailor dee Finally Found The Room. Meta Knight and Sailor dee saw Nick in this Condition. Nick was About to Black out... and Kirby was Fine... It was The Complete Opposite From before... Then.. Suddenly.. Some How...

Nick Blacked out... And He Has Yet to Wake Up... END OF CHAPTER


	4. MidChap Friends with Troubled Pasts

One day Meta Knight Wanted to take a Break. And Magolor, Susie, And Even Taranza came Back from The Ripple star. They were Trying to Take Care of a Few Krackos That were injured. After Their Return, Kirby Told Nick about what happened while they were There. They Were playing. While That was Happening.. Meta Knight Came there. *Yawn* "Hey Nick.. can i take a day-Long vacation..?" "Hold Up." "Hey Kirby! Can Meta Knight Stay At Your Place For A Little While? He Needs Some Sleep!" "Yeah Sure!" "He said yes." "alright." Meta Knight Goes in his Place. Luckily.. Tokori, Being the Mean Little Rodent that he is, Is In His tree. So Meta knight Takes His Armor off, His Cape off, And his Mask off, and Goes to sleep. Hoping No one would be a Stalker And Look at him with His Mask off, Even If Sleeping on the Right side of Kirby's Bed is More Confortable to him, He Takes The Cautious Route And Sleeps on the left. Just because Anyone could See him Up close, Especially Tokori, Through the Window. Meta Knight would'nt Really Care If Tokori had Seen him. He Would probably be Confused as to "What happened to Kirby" Since Meta Knight was Blue. it would make Sense anyway Because Meta Knight Looked Like Kirby. Just with A Blue Skin Color and Sparkly Silver Eyes That would Change Color Depending on What Feeling he had. He Also had the Same Power as Kirby. He could Inhale Enemies, and Copy Their Abilities. But He Just Sticks with Galaxia Since its More Powerful Than Anything else. Meta Knight woke up A little More than 30 minutes afterward. He Was Pretty bored. And that was ALOT Coming from Him. He Soon Gaped his Hand Into his Infinite Dimensional cape, And Finds His 3DS. Literally No one Knows he has one. But You might want to Doubt that thought. He Had 3 Games. Mario kart 7, Kirby Planet Robobot, and New Super Mario Bros 2. Some how, He Was Stuck on World 1 Level 3 In Super Mario Bros 2. LEVEL 3. ONE OF THE EASIEST LEVELS IN THAT GAME. I am Not kidding. He Also pulled out A Pepsi. Yes. They had Soda in Gamble Galaxy. Deal with it. He also Had a few Cracker Boxes. So Nick Wanted to check on him... Nick opens the Door. "Hey Meta You doing alri-" Meta Knight Tries to Hide all of his stuff. "Yeah?" "...i saw.. All of that." "..." Nick walks To him. He Sits on the bed. "So You Play Videogames... Huh." "...does it matter..?" "Nah. I dont really care." Nick Pulls out a 2DS. "I Play them too." "What?!" "So what games you got?" "2 Mario, 1 Kirby." "well I have 2 Kirby, 3 Mario, and a Smash game." "im still pissed at sakurai for getting Rid of me.." "Well atleast your going Back in Ultimate." "Yeah but i need a Switch." "Well..." "You have one?!" "Yeah, But we need a tv." "anyway, On One of my games im stuck on Level 3." "Which one?" "New Super Mario Bros 2" "Are You Kidding Me?!"

Kirby Hears That. "Hey Guys ill be Right back!" "Kirby You Better!" Magolor Pouted. "Maggie, Calm down." Taranza Said, Trying to keep him calm. "Only Kirby called me Maggie In RTDL." "And he Called me "Spidey" in Triple Deluxe." "How come You two to Get to have Nicknames But He Never Called Me Anything in Planet Robobot?!" "Because He could'nt Think of one." "Says Spidey." "Susie That wasnt Nice!" Taranza Said. "Wait a minute Diddnt Sakurai Make Kirby a Hat and Sword about you in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe?" "Oh yeah! So i am special Like You Guys!" Anyway back to Meta Knights part.

Kirby Knocks on the Door. """Quick put Everything away!""" Nick Whispers to him About Silently. Meta Knight puts Everything Under Kirbys Blanket. "Meta You alright?" "Its Open!" Kirby opens the Door, Enters, then Closes it. Whats that under my blanket..? "Oh i dont see anything heheheh!" Nick Starts Sweating. Kirby Walks closer And Closer to them. "what is it Nick?!" "Heheheh I dont See anything what are you talking about?" "Just show him were gonna get Caught anyway." "*Sigh* Fiiine.. Nick Shows Kirby Meta Knights Gaming Gear. Kirby Lets Out a Big gasp. I told you to Doubt That thought. You should Always Trust The Narrator. Anyway "You Play Videoga-" ""ssshh!! if Magolor Finds out he will Kill him!"" ""oh.. right."" While On The Other Part,

"Can i just Check on him already?! Hes Taking too long!" "Maggie.. its only been 4 and a half minutes." "Still!!" Susie Starts To Giggle. """"Whats So Funny?!"""" Magolor And Taranza say at the Same time. "Its Because of how funny your argument is!" She starts laughing. "..." "..." They Stare at Eachother for a Brief Moment. And All Three of them are Laughing.

""so Meta, Since when did you start playing games?"" ""a few months ago."" Meta Knight Stated. Even with His Mask off he Still was being Taken Seriously. He Felt himself Blush a little bit.. "why are you blushing...?" Meta Knight Faces the Window. "Because even if i have my mask off you two take me Seriously..." "Its kindve heart warming to be honest..." "To have such good friends..." "Well thats what friends do Meta.. They Trust Eachother." Kirby Sits on the Right side of Meta Knight where the window is. "He's Right! even if you take your Mask off, and you Look like me.. your Still our friend. It doesnt matter if you have it on or not. your still going to be taken seriously." Kirby stated. Meta Knight Feels... Love..? wait... What?! Meta knight blushes alot harder.. "you guys..." Meta Knight tries to hide under Kirbys blanket. Meta knight feels touched in the heart. ALOT.

"im gonna Check on them." Magolor Stated. "Are You sure about this? they might have something going on." Taranza said warning him. "Yeah. im sure." Magolor Has been Warned.. But he is Pissed at Nick.

Magolor Knocks On The Door. "Kirby You in there?" ""Quick!! put everything away!"" Nick Whispers. They Put Meta knights stuff away. Nick Walks to the door. He Opens it. "Whats up?" "Wheres Kirby?" "Hes in here. Why?" "If you hurt him Your Dead!" Magolor Creates a Dark Purplish Aura around his Right Gloved hand. "Whats Meta Knight doing Anyway?!" Magolor looks to the Right. Nick blocks his view. He Looks to his left. He Blocks his view again. They do that for a few times. then they stop. "Well.. you see... Meta Knight is Kindve.. Maskless." "Well?! what does he Look like?" "Thats for Me, Kirby, and Sailor dee to know, and for You to Find out." "Why cant you just tell me?!" "Its a secret." "Well lemme in already!" Magolor tries to ram Nick out of the way, But He only Hurt His Head. Somehow.. His Hat comes off. "*Gasp*!!" Nick Sees his Adorably Cute Cat ears And his Fur for a few seconds. "well. wasnt that adorable.. aww." "WHY YOU!!!" Magolor was Clearly Pissed But he was Also touched by that Compliment. Nick Pats his head. "Now now Maggie, No need to freak out by me finding out what you truly are." Magolor Feels Happy. "*Purr*" Nick takes his hat off and starts to pet his Fur. "*Purrrrrr*" the others feel Happy knowing he Is Able to make him Happy. So Kirby gets up. "Come on Meta!" "but my mask.." "Meta Its Fine." Nick States. Trusting Him, Meta knight gets up and Everyone Lets Magolor in. Still Happy, Magolor Lets Even Unmasked Meta Knight Pet Him. "*Purrr*" "Well.. He is pretty cute.." Magolor Finally Notices That Unmasked Meta Knight is petting him. He tries to see what he Looks like. He Looks Just like kirby.. Just with Those Few differences. Magolor tries to Cuddle with Him. "*Purrr*" He Was Very Happy while Meta Knight was Petting him. But while he was Doing that he Felt something Wierd on his Body. when he tried to Pick it up.. It was His Purple 3DS.. But at the time he Diddnt really Care. so he placed it far away from him and Continued to cuddle. For the First time.. Nick Tries To Mind Link with Kirby. *(Kirby can You hear me?)* Kirby was confused. He Diddnt Know he can talk in his Mind. So He Tried to think (how is he talking to me?) *(How? Well its a Little Complicated..)* Kirby Found out how to do it then. *(How did you hear that?!)* *(Well You See kirby, If You Mind Link with Another Person, Your able To Not Only talk, But Hear The Other Persons Thoughts aswell.)* *(Huh.)* *(Dont They Look Adorable doing That..?)* *(Yeah.. Now that you Think about it..)* *(What are You two talking about?)* *(HUH?!)* *(what?)* *(I THOUGHT YOU COULD ONLY TALK TO 1 OTHER PERSON NOT MULTIPLE!!!)* *(Yeah i recently found that out 47 seconds ago.)* *(Anyway i feel embarrased.)* *(Its Fine Its Not Like Susie or Taranza will See you.)* Susie Knocks on the door. "Hey Is Magolor Okay?" "Well Speak of the Devil. Their here." Nick Answers the Door. "Whats Up?" "Is Maggie okay?" "Yeah he's Fine why?" "We Just Wanted to Check on him. He was Taking a While." "Well He's Perfectly Fine." "Can We Come in to Make Sure?" Well you See... Meta Knights... Kind've.. Maskless... And Magolor is.. Well.. Hatless." "What About it?" "Well.. You see... In Order to Let you two in.. Meta Knight Needs to get his Mask on." Meta Knight Tries to reach His Mask. But while he is putting it on.. Magolor Has Tears in his eyes. "but.." "Maggie, if i dont put it on.. Everyone will Not Treat me Like i am with it." Meta Knight Stated. "ill Put it back off afterwards alright?" "fine..." Meta Knight Put his mask Back on. "Now You Maggie You need to put your hat on." "no. im fine without it." "Alright." "Now you can come in." Susie and Taranza come in Kirbys House. "so.. I can see why You Diddnt want us to come in." "Yeah. They were Cuddling Too." "It Does look Cute." "wow its So hard to tell. Thanks." "Look im Sorry for that alright!" "if Your Sorry you wouldnt have turned My Sword into a Flaming Nightmare." "Look i saved you from that Diddnt i Meta?!" "Kirby.. Stay out of this." "Well You Could Atleast Forgive Me You Dark Blue Sack of S-" "WHAT. WAS THAT SUSIE?!" Nicks Eyes Were Sinister Red Again. This Time his Right Eye Was Flaming Black. "Nick..." "Stay out of this Kid!" Nick Had an Aura of Pure White around Him. "Call me a Kid Again. See what happens Kirby-Hair." "You Might aswell Give up Susie. ive Seen him 3-shot Galacta Knight once." "And its Really True!" Susie Makes A Mean grunt. "Fine. you win. This time." "Now Apologize to him." "No." "NOW" "im sorry.." "apology accepted." "Finally. took you long enough." "shut up." "now is this All the proof you need?" "Yeah i guess." "Come on maggie." "ill catch up." "you sure?" "yeah." "Please Do." They Close the door. "your promise." Magolor Said. Meta knight takes his mask back off. he lets him Cuddle again. and he starts to pet him. "*purrrrr*" Nick sits on the bed. "Well Maggie. Seems your Comfy." Nick said. "*purr* hes soft and cuddly." Well he Is a Kiridian Like Kirby. They Should Feel like that. "What about Kirby?" Kirby went to the bed and magolor felt him. "*purrrr* hes soft and cuddly too." To Be Honest He Really Diddnt Know Who to choose. So He Went Back to Meta Knight. Nick And Kirby Could Only assume He Was More Used to Him than Kirby. And Frankly, Meta knight was Nice and Warm Too. And Kirby was Cold By Touch because He Diddnt Cuddle with him as Long as He Did with Meta Knight. "Nick.. Why cant You Cuddle with Me?" "Huh?! i-i cant do that!! Im Not Zeroo anymore!!" "Now i wish i was Still Zeroo.." "wait.." Some Kind of Smoke went around him. "HUH?!" wait WHAT?!?!!?!? NICK SUDDENLY, SOMEHOW TRANSFORMED BACK TO ZEROO!!! WHAT IS FANFICTION LOGIC ANYMORE!?!?!?!?! "WHAT JUST HAPPENED TO ME?!" :(i Never Told You but For Some Reason Before He Transforms Into a Different type of Person depending on What AU he was in. For Example. if he was in the Pokemon Universe, He would Transform into A Dragon-Human Type Hybrid that can Make Wings Similar to the one He was Just in. And his Powers Also would Change too. For Example. in The Pokemon Universe, He Would Have Powers from The Popular Anime, Dragon Ball Z Super. In This one however, He has a Magic Paint Brush From a Certain Meme Puffball Found on Youtube that can Create Allies from Different Universes Such as The Sega Universe. Being able to even create Create a Certain Blue Hedgehog That Can Run Faster then the Speed of Sound. This Is Unexplained But He Somehow does it and his Friends From the Imagiverse cant. No Scientist can Really Solve This Theory. So Nick is an Unknown Creature. Nick Also has A Type of Soul From a Certain Game made By a Fox. And its Also Rainbow. He can Use Any type of Trait. its Possible That is The Reason Why. So Keep that in mind.): "I think you just turned into a Kiridian Nick." "What Kind of Black magic.." "Yaaay!!" ""ssshh. i think hes asleep."" "*zzzz*" "well i guess i have No choice do i..?" Nick Gets on the Bed, Knowing what his Fate was, He Surrendered to Kirby, and Cuddled with him. But as Soon as he started to Cuddle with him.. (Magolor Was right! He Is soft and Cuddly!) He Started to Lay down and get Confortable. He Couldnt Really Explain The Type of Comfort He Had, Its Just That it Was Soft. It Felt like Something that was Meant to be Cuddled with. and He was At Ease. It was Nighttime Anyway. So He tried to get some Sleep aswell. And For Some Reason He Couldnt.. Even Meta Knight Was asleep. And Dont forget Kirby Either. it was easy for him. But even if They were asleep, It Would Be Nile, But Just Possibly, Maybe Susie And Or Taranza werent Either. Its Possible. But Not very. So Nick had a Chance to Escape. But at the Same Time, He diddnt really want to. Because of the Comfort Kirby gave him. So He diddnt. He just Used his Power to Force Himself Asleep. TIMESKIP TO NEXT DAY

Nick Is Dreaming. He was Dreaming about Playing And Doing stuff with Kirby and his Other friends. But Sadly, Someone just HAD to Interrupt him. But it wasnt really Rude. it was Magg-Magolor. and Yes i almost said that. ""Nick.. wake up."" ""Maggie... im dreaming..."" "Come on! No ones here accept us and i wanna be petted!" "Fiiine.." Nick Wakes up. Exausted. Yes. Exausted. But He Starts to pet Magolor. "*Purrrr* thankss..." "Why is your Hat still off? *Silent Yawn*" "*Purrrrr* I just diddnt put it back on yet.." "Well i think you Look Especially on Kirby's Level of Cute without it." "To be Honest its Kindve at A Competitive Level.." "*Purrrrrrrr* Because im a cat?" "Yeah. Speaking of which, Wheres Your tale..?" "*Purrrrrrr* i dont have one." "But Every cat has a Tale." "*Purrrrr* Well i dont." Nick starts to pet him Nice and soft. Then he Cuddles with him. "Well your Fur is Soft and fluffy ill tell you That much. its warm and its Nice and comfy for me. especially me. I Like fluffy stuff." Magolor Blushes a little bit by the Heart warming comment. He also Purrs REALLY HARD. "*puuurrrrr*r-really..? t-thanks.." "You Know.. i was an Animal Once." Nick Starts To Hug him aswell as Pet him. He Would Stroke his Cute little Cat Ears but he Diddnt Really Know how to and Thought he would Hurt him. :(Weebs DONT GET ANY IDEAS!!!!): Magolor Blushes Really hard aswell.. Almost as To He Wanted To Show Affection Back. "*PURRRRR* really..?" "Yeah.. it was like an adventure for the Sake of My Universe.." Magolor Tries to Hug back. Nick Takes this affectionBy Heart and Blushes a little. Nick Also Notices Magolor was Blushing Really Hard. "You know.. I Do think of you As a **Friend**..." "I Think You should Join the Three of us." Magolor is Seriously Blushing now. His Face Turns Red. "*PUUURRRRRRR* i dont really know... i dont know if they would be okay with it... after all... i did try to kill them once.." "But they Forgave and forgot diddnt they? im sure they'll Give you a chance Maggie." "*Purrrrr* I dont know... i mean Meta Knight got pretty mad about me on my computer once.. and i almost killed him for that too..." "But Diddnt they Recover the Pieces of the **Lor Starcutter** for you? And Kirby Forgave you for Trying to Kill them? The **Lor Starcutter can Cut stars in half**. It Would Be A **Huge** advantage if you Think about it." "*Purrr* it would..?"

Meta Knight Over hears this. and He Thought About it. he Diddnt know what to Say. After Nick Being so Nice to him.. He Wonders if he could even make Galacta Knight change his ways. He Knows That He can Make Peace With Just about Anyone. He Earned Meta Knights Trust a Crazy way.. Maybe.. Just maybe.. Galacta Knight Could be Kind on the inside... But He Knew that was Impossible. Only some Crazy Psychopath Like Marx Would Try it. But Who Knows? Maybe it is Possible...

Meta Knight Knocks on the door. Nick Notices hes Still Zeroo so he tries to Transform back. it Somehow works.. Nick Answers the Door. "Whats up?" "so... i heard.." "Please tell me your not-" "ill give him a chance..." Magolor felt Loved at that point. He Had a Bad Past like Meta knight. His Parents abandoning him, No Place to live... he had a Sad childhood. He Was Never Really Cared for. Until he Made The Lor Starcutter, He was Treated Like a wall. He, Meta Knight, And Marx All had something in Common. They Had a Sad Childhood. Magolor Had Tears in his eyes.. "y-you would.. do that for me..?" "Yes i would. we had a Bad Childhood Diddnt we? we have Something Others dont." "All three of us.. Marx is the Third..." "Actually.. its Four.. i had one aswell.." Nick Stated. "Oh.. Right." "But It wasnt only the Bruise.. i had a Home invasion That Linked Me to The Past of My Ancestors. It was then i was in a War. When i came back.. i was 5 years of age. I was living with my parents... I Was Bullied in School. Until a Brave Person without a Mouth Tried to protect me. He was in an Orphanage because his Parents Were missing so we adopted him. when we found out one day his parents were found Dead.. My Heart Broke in Pieces. He Joined with My Heart to fix it. We Share an Unrivaled Friendship. but i almost died over those Years of Never waking up. i was in a coma. I was Just a baby then. There was nothing i could do. i couldnt do Anything. i almost died in my dream. when i almost died.. i hardly had a Pulse in reality. if i would have died in that hellhole.. i wouldnt live today." Nick told them his Past. it was then they realized that he had a Worse past then the others. "But it was then i Found out about this place. a world of infinite Peace and happiness. i dreampt about going here. so i found out about the TUW. i was able to Travel to Any place. Any Universe. So i Traveled to This one. i appeared as Zeroo." He transformed back to Zeroo. While he was Saying that, He started Petting Magolor again. "And i made Amazing Relationships With Many different People. It was Amazing to Me. i Felt like i was Cared for. i felt Loved. i Felt like I Could Be Something. a Actuall Person for once. But Sadly i had to Leave. And then i came back. And This, is Who i am. i call it, a "Universe Explorer". I Love This Place. i Feel At Home here. And i wish My Soul mate i Lost Could See it too. Its Beautiful here.. and i want To Live Here forever. This is My Life. i am a Good Person. My Fate has Yet to come for me.. its Just too Peaceful for Someone Like Haltmann to Have All for himself. if Something happened to this place.. i... I couldnt Live with myself..." Nick Surrendered to his Feelings... Everyone Really Understood them. Kirby hears about this too. Aswell as Susie And Taranza. all 5 of them Had Tears in their Eyes. Even Meta Knight took his Mask off Because of it. They all came in. Magolor realized this. So he Cuddled and Hugged him. "Well.. Its gonna be alright.. i would Feel the Same aswell.." "Me too... Im glad you opened up." Meta Knight Hugged him. He diddnt Care if anyone Saw his Face for that moment. "That was So Sad.. I couldnt take it.." Susie Exclamed. She Hugged him aswell. "Nick..." Kirby was Worried. So He Hugged him too. "You guys..." Nick Said Happily. "Haltmann is Nothing Now Anyway. He Was Stupid to think i was Actually going to Let him Controll Star Dream!" "Why did you have to remind me of that..?" "Well it was Nice of me to help Pinky." "It was Pretty fun being able to Controll the Halberd though!" Kirby Backed it up. "Yes it Was until you let Access Ark, or Should i say Access Nova Destroy it. it took me Months To get it Repaired." "Yeah but then You Flicked a Switch with Galaxia and I Destroyed it With The Help of My Robobot That Susie Gave me. Sooo..." "Minor Details!!" Nick, Magolor and Susie Laughed. "..." "Whats Up Taranza?" "...You guys have a Great Friendship.. im a little too shy for this..." "Come on Spidey Dont be Such a Bum!" Kirby said. Knowing He Was Going to Surrender to him. "Fine..." Taranza Hugged him aswell. With his Six arms. "..." Nick Felt Squished. LITERALLY 5 PEOPLE WERE HUGGING HIM AT THE SAME TIME. TIMESKIP 32 MINUTES

Everyone Left. Nick and Magolor had Some Alone Time. Nick had An Idea... So He Started to Pet him softly. "*Purrrrr*" but A little while Later... Nick had A Troll Face as his Normal self... Then he started to Tickle Him. Meta Knight accidentally Tickled him on the back Way Earlier so he Knew that he was Ticklish there. Nick Puts on a Devilish Smile As He Tickles Magolor to death. "HAHAHAHAH Nick Stop it I cant Breath!!" "i am The Tickle Demon! Accept your Fate Little Maggie!" Nick Said in a Troll voice. "No! Hahahah I Will Never Die From the Tickle Demon!!" Nick Started to Seal his fate By Making him Die from laughter By Tickling him With Both hands. "Okay Okay Okay!!! i Surrender!!" Nick Stopped. He was Definitley Enjoying himself for that Minute. "Good." Bond With Magolor increased By 10! (Not that it matters...) Heh. You Know where Thats from Kirby fans. Anyways..

Nick and Magolor Look at the Stars together. "Man. I love Space..." "I can agree with that." Magolor Has a Devilish Grin on his face. "Oh no..." "You better Run!" Nick Ran and Ran. "I am The Tickle Demon! I Have Possessed Magolor! Muahahaha!!" "NOO!!! LUIGI WHERE ARE YOU EXTERMINATE THE GHOST!!!!!" :(Copyright to the Awesome Person who made the "Not just Another Night" Fanfic. Some of this Regards to Him/Her. So Make sure to Skip this If you Havent seen it yet which i reccomend you do so you Understand whats going on. Video Game Logic Hardly makes Sense Ever so Keep that in mind. Note That if you do, its An Amazing Fanfic Anyway. so i reccomend you to check it out. SPOILERS INCOMING): "Huh..?" Well Anyway Kirby and Meta Knight Sits on a Hill Looking at the Stars together. Kirby kissed meta knight because of him Allowing Kirby to Keep warm in his cape. And Then Meta Knight blushes. While Running away From Magolor he Notices Them. "Muhah-" ""Ssshhh."" ""what are you-"" ""Up there!"" Not Noticing Meta Knight Kisses Kirby Back in Return. They Both Hug Eachother. *(Kirby and Meta knight.. Magolor saw that...) *(*(HE WHAT?!?!?!)*)* They Said in their Minds At The Same time. Nick walks up Behind them. "Well, Well, Well. Looks Like Someone Loves eachother." Magolor Stated. "Maggie Shut up!" *(I got this.)* "Well Why did they just Kiss eachother?" "w-well u-uhhh you s-see uhhmm Their Sort of i-in A Uuuhhh Family!! Yeah Their Relatives!" *(That was sad.)* *(Well atleast im Trying!)* Nick Sweated While Making That Sentence. "You see uuuhhh They Do that becauuussse They uuuhhh Love eachother... Nothing Wierd at all!! Hahahah! Lets juuust go away! That seems like a good idea right?" Nick Pushes Magolor away for a Minute. "Hahahah! What the hell did you do to me?!" "what?" "*Cough Cough* you kissed eachother *Cough Cough*" it was Funny Because they Knew he was Faking it. "oh hah hah what do you Think were supposed to do Sherlock?" "Well Maybe you could've done it when he wasnt looking." "hmmm... good point." "its Past midnight anyway. Kirby needs some sleep. We will talk tomorrow. got it?" "*Yawn* Yeah sure thi...n..g.." "told ya." "huh." So They Walk Kirby to his House And Unmasked Meta Knight Kisses him on the fore head. Nick Notices he is Shivering so He Decides To Sleep inside, And Cuddle with Kirby. Kirby immediately Stops Shivering, And Snuggles Back on the other side. They Look So Cute Doing that. It Reminds Me of _2 Skeletons that Are Different Heights and Have Different Traits Compared to Eachother._ Ringing any Bells to you Undertale Fans?

Anyway Magolor is Sleeping with Nick and Kirby. All 5 of them Share an Ever Lasting Relationship with a Few Benefits... Who Knows What Lies Upon them Next? Stick Around to Find Out... "Lord Hyness... We have Successfully Collected Most of the Pieces of The Dark Hearts." "Good Flamberge. Make Sure **Popstar Suffers their Fate.** " "Yes Sir."


	5. A Blue Bandana's Rescue

Nick and Meta Knight Had a Major Fight going on. They Both were Killing eachother. Meta Knight Looks a Little Different than Usual. He Looks Like he was in Ruin. Even Galaxia was Silver. He has Never Seen him Like this. He Punches Nick with an Up-B from Smash. Nick is Severely Injured. He Tries to Make Peace. He Throws his Sword in the Distance. "Look. Im Your Friend. You dont have to do this!" He Reminds Him of a Gray Kirby. But he Stabs him. He Speaks in a Dark voice. "Im Not Meta Knight. Im Dark Meta Knight." "*Gasp* *Heavy Breathing*" Luckily, To his Life, it was Just a Nightmare. "what was that...?" Kirby Wakes up too. "...nick... you ok..?" Nick Doesnt look like it at all. In Fact, He was Freaking out. Kirby tries to hug him. Nick Feels Normal again. "Oh Kirby.. when did you learn to Cure Fear.. huh?"

Nick Thinks he will get an Answer, but is Never Given one. Kirby just Cuddles with him. Looking incredibly cute while doing it. Nick Thinks out loud. "He does Compete to your Cuteness..." "Who..?" "Magolor." Nick Cuddles back to kirby. Ending up Kissing him On the Cheek Because of How Cute He is, and How He has Feelings For Him on the Inside Like Meta Knight does. Kirby Ends Up Kissing back. After He Blushes Because of the Kiss he Recieved. Realizing Magolor was Still In the Bed aswell as the two, Nick decides To do a Light Kiss on His Right Cheek to make it fair. Luckily, Magolor was asleep. So his Smile he Already had Was Bigger. and he was Blushing in his sleep aswell.

Nick felt like He was Not only a Guardian to them, But a Father Aswell. And in Some way.. Meta Knight was the Grandfather. He Felt in his heart that All Four of them Are Related somehow. And in a weird way, It Sort of Made sense. Nick was Friends With Meta Knight at First and Since he was the Oldest out of all of them, He would Be The Grandfather, Nick would Be The Father Since he was the Second Oldest, He Then made friends with Kirby and Sure He was Older than him but he Only Recently Learned How to Talk By Meta Knight so He would Be Son #1 and Lastly He made Friends with Magolor by Petting him on the Head. and Since he is Probably 14 or Something and He was the Last He would be Son #2. Yeah. It Totally Makes Sense!

But Anywho, Ever since He Shared his Feelings about Popstar with everyone, He was Being treated Differently. and it Meant alot to him That All of his New Friends Cared about him. Even If Dedede Nor Escargoon diddnt Care about it Whatsoever He Still Liked That He Could Trust His Friends. And Then Nick Suddenly Remembered. He Completely forgot about Someone... Bandana Dee! Nick tried to wake Magalor up. ""Maggie, wake up."" ""whats up..?"" ""Do you Know what happened to Bandana Dee?"" ""now that im thinking about it.. no. i havent seen him in a while. why dont you ask kirby about it?"" Nick Looks at Kirby. ""No. i havent Seen him in a while either."" ""well if You dont know where he is, and You dont know where he is..."" Nick Suddenly Recalls Way Back When where He and Meta knight were trying to save Kirby. ("No way! are you gonna get me outta here?" Yes But you Need your Hunger to be taken Care of First. "What About me?! Im Here!! Meta Knight! Kirby! Help me!!" "What was that?" "You Must be Hearing things." "eh.") "The Dungeon!" Nick Races To Dededes Castle. Meta Knight Hears His About-Silent Footsteps. He Looks out of the Window. To Find a Figure Running To the Entrance Trying to get his attention. He Puts on His Mask, His armor, and His Cape. And he Gets out of his Room. Nick Races To the Entrance. While Waddle Doo Sees this, He Commands The Waddle Dees. "Close The Gate! Dont let him in!" They Flick The Switch to Close the Gate. "I gotta Go Fast." Just in the Nick of time, He Jumps Seriously high. Seeming as if Gravity Doesnt exist, and Drifts on the Gate Leading inside. "Yes!" "Bandana dee, Im Coming for ya." He Doesnt Know How to Mind Link with him Yet. So he only can hope He Would Hear Him When he Enters The Dungeon. Nick Runs At Superspeed down the Halls. While Meta Knight Glides Down From the Stairs With Blade And Kibble. Hoping They would Meet.

A Few Minutes Later, Half of the Waddle Dee Army Dedede Possesses is Chasing him. He Tries to Run through Different halls to Try to Confuse them. It Bought him time. He waited at the Stairs. Meta Knight, Sir Kibble, and And Blade Knight Come Down the Stairs. "So it Was you." "You had us Tired Nick." "Yeah well im Here to Rescue Bandana Dee." "And How is he here..?" "Remember when We were saving kirby? and i heard something? Well that was Actually Bandana Dee Calling for Help." "Well than What are we Waiting for?! Lets Go!" They Run across The Halls. They Enter the Throne room. And they Go In the Dungeon. "Meta Knight, Sir Kibble, Sword Knight, Block the Door! Ill Save Him!" "You got it." Nick Ran and Ran. "BANDANA DEE WHERE ARE YOU??!!!" "Im Over Here! Help me Whoever You Are Please Help Me!!" Nick Ran As Fast as he Possibly Can. He had to Hurry. His Voice Guided Him on Where he Needed to go.

Nick Slid to Bandana Dees Cage. "Oh thank God. im Finally Being saved!" "Yeah. and your gonna be happy when you see kirby and Meta knight too." "you Know them?" "Thats How im Getting you out of here." Nick tries to Lock pick the Lock. "come on.." The Lock was Unlocked. Nick opens the door. He Holds Bandana Dee. He Runs to Meta knight. "We gotta Get Outta Here!" "Meta Knight!" "Not Now Dee. We must make haste."

A Magic And Flaming Ball Came Straight at Bandana Dee and Meta Knight. "Watch Out!" Nick Grabs The Two and Throws himself To the Side to Safety. The Flaming Cannon ball Wrecked a Nearby Wall at the Other End if the Dungeon. "That will Be our Exit Point." "Lets Go!!" Nick and Bandana Dee Run for the Exit point. While Meta Knight is distracted. "Meta Knight!!" Nick Runs For him. He Grabs his Hand And Runs for the Exit. "Get off of Me!!" "If you would Stay here You would Die!!" Meta Knight Actually Trusted him again. Nick gave Him a Confidant Smirk. "Trust me. I Know What im Talking about." They Run for the Exit. After They got out Nick Grabs Bandana Dee by The Hands. "Follow me." Meanwhile At Kirbys House..

Kirby and Magolor were Bonding aswell as Trying to keep themselves Warm. They were Cuddling with eachother to try to keep Warm. but they were shivering. Their blanket actually fell on the floor so they had to use the Sheet. and Since Kirbys house gets cold easily That made it even worse. So they were shivering. Magolor was trying to reach his hat but at the same time his hand was Shaking in the Process. But Magolor Never gave up and he reached for the Warm Blanket, Grabbed it, and Put it over their heads. "I Feel like im Gonna turn into an ice cube..." Magolor said. But Somehow, At That Moment, Kirby had a Glowing Aura Emmiting from inside him. And when Magolor Felt it, He was Warm again. And kirby Pet him. "*Purrrrr*" "He was Right.. You Are on my Level of Cute...". "*Purrrrrr* really..?" "Yeah. You Are pretty Cute Like Me." Magolor Blushes Pretty hard. He Knew He was gonna Stroke Him. its Just that he Diddnt know Where. So he assumed he would stroke his Cat ears. No Matter How Hard he would it or Where he would do it he Was Gonna Moan anyway. So He Surrendered to him And He started to Stroke his Cute Little Cat ears. He Started off Easy. and He Wasnt Really moaning Loud. He was Only Blushing Almost Amazingly Hard. And Then it started to Feel Really Good. :(Theres something wrong with me Isnt there...?): So Anyway, Magolor Started To Moan. "*Moaning Noise* Kirby Stop!! Pleeeeaaaassseee!!!!!!!" But instead of Wanting More He Wanted it to End. It Felt Like Rape Because of it Hurting Him. Kirby was Doing it Too Hard. If He wants Him to Enjoy it he has to do it Easier. He soon realized this And he Did it Easier. "*Small Moaning noise* that Feels better..."

Anyway Nick, Bandana Dee, And Meta Knight Has Made it to Kirbys House. Nick Looks Through the Small Window.. "You guys would Not Believe what They are Doing In there..." "Playing Videogames?" "0%." "Sex..?" "90%." "Kirby is stroking Him..?" "100%" Even If It Sounded Disqusting.. To Magolor He Wanted it to Stop. He Diddnt Know This Was Going To Happen. He, In Reality Was Innocent. But Kirby Diddnt Really Know. So Its Not Really His Fault. Technically, They Were Doing that by Accident. Nick and Them Diddnt Know Why They were Doing it. But All Nick Heard was "Kirby Stop Please!!" And That Was Magolor. He Knew that By Voice. He Also Saw that Magolor was Trying to Get Away From Kirby For that Reason. Nick Wanted to Help him, But it was His Childhood All over Again. He Couldnt Do Anything But Knock. And He Knew No One Would Answer. Magolor Would Definitley Try. But Nick Knew he Couldnt. The Only thing Nick Could do was Watch. He Couldnt interrupt Them. But He Did it Anyways. He Slams The Door Open. "No! Magolor!" Nick Ran to him. He Grabbed him. He Tried to Pull him Away from Kirby. But he Had A Hold of His ear. Magolor Started Screaming. He Was Crying in Pure Tears. "Let Go Of Him Kirby!!" Nick Said in a Struggling voice. He got His Grip Off of his Ear. He And Magolor Fell on the Floor. He Got up and Put Magolor to Safety. Magolor looked Like he Was Nick in his Past. He Saw himself in that moment. Crying and Just Sitting there. No help. Just Hopeless and Lost. Nick had a Tear in his Eye. Magolor Oviously Wasnt okay. "What The Hell Is Wrong With You!?" "Hes Much Younger Than You And You Know it!" Nick Tried To Defend Magolor. The others Tried to Ask him What happened. Magolor Couldnt Answer. He was Emotionally Paralyzed. He couldnt Even Hardly move. All he saw was His Tears Run down From His Eyes and Hit the grass. "Your 26 Years Old Now! You Should Atleast Think Before You Do Things Kirby!" "Think About Others For A Change!!" Nick Was Crying Aswell As Defending Him. "Look At What you Done Kirby!!" "You Made Magolor Emotionally Paralyzed! Hes Probably Never Going to Forgive You!" Nick Was Mad at him. "Nick.. Calm Down. Its okay." Meta Knight Said. "You Never Went through Being that way.. Not like Me Nor Him. You dont know what its Like to Be rejected by your own Family. You Never went through being Treated Like that." Nick Walks Right Past him while saying "So What do YOU know..?" "My Only family Member that was Living was Possessed by a Demon." "That was then My Own Father Tried to Kill me." Nick stopped walking. He Started Crying.. "His name was Galacta knight. my mom was already dead when i was born... it was me and my 2 brothers. they looked just like me. Just with Eyes that stayed the same. no Emotion Changes. My Brothers were Dead when my Possessed father Killed them.. I was The Only one who escaped. I Was a Lone Star warrior. i was Kiridian. My Species was Extinct. Accept for Me... I had a Love.. and When she Found Galaxia, A Demon Killed her... and I Had the sword... I tried to Banish the Demon... It Killed My Soulmate... i couldnt live with myself. I Let the Only person i cared for Die... i was then suicidal..." "Why..? Why did I have the Worst past...? *Sob* in My world...? But here... *Sob* You guys... had worse..?" Nick Questions Himself.. Nick sits By Magolor. He attempts to Pet him. But He was Shivering When his hand got close. But he Pet him Anyway.. "Why..? Did i see myself...? when i looked at you in this state..?" "Why..?" Nick Leans on him. Magolor Flinched. But he tried to lean Back with him.

Why does... it Seem like... We, Are, Relatives...?

Nick and Magolor Heard This Question in their Minds... and it Tormented them.. They had Trouble to Think. Their Minds were Being Controlled.. "*Gasp*!!" They Wake up. Just weirdly, He Saw Magolor. And Magolor Saw Nick. Were They Having The same dream?! Anyway... Nick saw, Hallucinations... ("No! --!!! Dont Leave me Like This-) Nick started to Be Emotionally Paralyzed again. (ILL KILL THEM ALL!!! ILL KILL ALL OF YOUR --!!!! YOUR NOTHING TO ME!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-) "make... it.. stop... p-please... He had Major Ghoosebumps.. he Could Hardly Feel Any Part of his Body. he was Barely able to speak. he was Turning Insane. Magolor wants to confort him. So he got up out of his Medical bed, Walked over to Nick, And Cuddled with him. Nick was Paranoid then. He couldnt move a Muscle. when Magolor Tried to Cuddle with Him, He Flinched. he Almost Jumped... He was Scared of Anything then. Even Scared of Harmless Little Kirby. "Calm down... your not Gonna want to live anymore this way." He was Hyper-Ventilating. He Was Breathing too fast. His Heart was Beating 10 times per second. "...W..h..a...t i..s-" "ssshhh... Its Gonna be alright.. just Stay calm." "..do..you...Think...im..calm.ri-right...now..?!" "well if you Make yourself calm..." "i...cant...do..that...right..now..maggie..." "Sure you can. Just Try." Meanwhile...

Blade Checks the Cameras. "Their awake!?" Blade Knight tells Meta Knight what Happened on his RWC(Radio Wave Communicator). *"":Sir, Their Awake Now.:""* *"":Thanks. Ill Check on them Soon.:""* *"":Roger That.:""*

He Tries to Calm Himself down. By Delaying his Breathing. His heart stops beating so Fast. And he was Able to Move again. He was still cautious.. though.. His Paranoya Was Still there. He was Scared of Everything else, Accept Magolor. As Soon as he Heard the Door open, Nick was Showered with Fear. He quickly Hides Under the Blanket. Meta Knight Oviously Notices him under the Blanket. "*Sigh* its only You..." "hmm?" "Nick has Paranoya." "Hmm..." "Nick, Do You Remember me..?" Nick was Being Controlled... He suddenly breaks Free for a minute... But He Recongized that Familliar Voice. Nick Reaches his Hand out For him... "Meta... Knight... H-Hell..p... M- Me... i-im.. Bei.ng... controlled..." He could Barely Speak. Meta Knight Pulls Out Galaxia. Nick Balls up his Fist. and he Talks in a Demon voice. "HAHAHAH!!! DID'JA REALLY THINK I WAS GOING TO LET HIM LI-" "Get out of my Fucking head..." (NO. I DONT WANNA.) Nick Balls his Fist up Even Harder then it was. and he Makes an Aura Around it. "I SAID TO GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!" He Hits Himself as Hard as he can. Some how it worked and The Demon got Out of his head. Nick had Been Controlled. But Somehow The Final Smash meter was All the way up. He was getting used to Controll his own body again. And the Demon Broke The Halberds Window and Magolor Goes up to it to get a view of The Demon soul. "TO YET ANOTHER VICTIM!" Magolor Freaked Out. he tried to cover his Head. Meta Knight Pushes him Out of the way. "No. ill take this hit." Nick Pushes him Out of the way. "No.. None of us will..." Meta Knight Notices the Familliar Aura Around him... "is that.. What i Think it is?!" Nick gave Meta Knight a Familliar Smirk.

"You Know what this is." Nick Summons his Void Blade. !!"FINAL SMASH!!!!!!!!!!"!! "So it Was..." "Oh, and Magolor,-" Nick Throws Magolor a Very Familliar Crown. "You Trust me?" "Its The Power of Friendship. its Very Dangerous." "Nick... Dont Do this... You dont know the Possible Consequences there is for Doing this..." "Relaax. Its Gonna Turn Out Great!" Magolor Puts on The Crown. Transforming into his True Form, He Knows what to do. "Now Maggie, You Know what to do..." He Summons a Black hole. Nick, Slashes and Slashes. Making Purplish Projectiles Fly at Light speed into The Black hole, Causing it to get bigger. !!"DOUBLE TEAM... BLACK HOLE... ECLIPSE!!!!"!! A Huge Black Hole Swallows Most of Dreamland. To Show that The Demon is Definitly Dead, Then Makes an Explosion Due to its Immense Power. Stopping Time, Nick, Meta Knight, and Magolor Reverse it. Back to As if he Had Never used it. "See? Perfectly Normal."

"Hey.. Guys..?" Kirby Walks In On them. "..." Magolor was Silent. he thought that In that form, Kirby would be scared. he Was when he First Saw it.. He Could be that way again. Kirby backs away. He Was Scared.. He Flinched. "Its okay Kirby.." Magolor trying to relieve him, Takes the Crown off. "See..? its Fine.." He Returned Back to his Original Form. "Whats Up?" "I... want to tell you guys Why i got injured from that day.." Nick Has a Facial expression Saying that he Recalls it... ("No!! Kirby!!" "God... who would Do such a thing...?") Nick Remembers it Like it was Yesterday.. Turns Out.. it was A Few Weeks ago...

Will they Avenge Kirby From Being Injured That Day? Stick around to Find out...

"Man, im Soo glad we Diddmt get Caught yet.." "You Guys Should Apologize! He Looked Like you Idiots Almost Killed him!! He Even had a Black Eye!" "So What? Its Not like Tiff will Find out. Its Fine!" "Tuff, Dont Forget about Meta Knight. And Nick Too. Im Sure they Will Feel that you Betrayed Them..." What? its Not like Nick is Gonna Beat Me Up or Something.. "You might wanna Doubt that."

 **END OF CHAPTER**


End file.
